forgottenheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wayne Enterprises
Corp Info= Description: This particular branch is known as Wayne Tower, the headquarters for Wayne Enterprises. Wayne Enterprises itself owns a number of subsidiaries and seemingly countless patents. It was founded in the 17th century, and officially became a company during the 19th century under Alan Wayne. The chairman is currently Bruce Wayne. Location: The headquarters is located in the Wayne Tower in Diamond District, Gotham City in Midtown. |-|Branches= Wayne Technologies A.K.A. WayneTech: The biggest single branch under Wayne Enterprises umbrella, it began in the 1980s and skyrocketed as innovations were made and new things discovered. Alien invasions and involvements with alien races have provided WayneTech opportunities in acquiring alien technology to use for research and development, making contributions in large advancements in medicine, cybernetics, pharmaceuticals and avionics. The are also a forerunner in superalloys, nanotech, and biotech; rivaling Stark Industries. Other subsidiaries of WayneTech include: Wayne Biotech, Wayne Pharmaceuticals, and Wayne Healthcare (which runs the healthcare system in Gotham City). Wayne Aerospace: A highly successful branch of Wayne Enterprises, it is mostly known for extremely well-built, luxurious, and exclusive corporate and private jets and airliners. It should be noted, that the company does strive to keep its Slipstream corporate jets out of the hands of rock and sports stars and sells them primarily to corporations. As a result, it is highly fashionable to have a plant that you should not have. They also have an experimentation aviation branch that research and develop planes for the U.S. Government and NASA. These include highly successful jet fighters and helicopters for the U.S. Military; most notable being the W-4 Wraith Fighter and the Kestrel Attack Helicopter. They have a working partnership with the Eagle Air Force Base near Gotham City and the Archie Goodwin International Airport in Little Stockton, Gotham City. They have a good-natured competition with other aerospace corporations like Ferris Air, LexAir, and Stark Industries. Wayne Chemicals: This branch controls Wayne Oil, and Wayne Botanical. They work in a close relationship with Wayne Pharmaceuticals. Wayne Oil has a direct link to OPEC and other oil organizations and companies. They are known for developing new compounds and chemicals, but its emphasis shifted to research and development in the 1980s. It also researches alternative fuel sources, and has even created a power generator using algae. Wayne Shipping: This is the second oldest branch of Wayne Enterprises, and one of the most successful ones; even dwarfing the more publicized branches like Wayne Aerospace and WayneTech. For over a century, it has been the market leader and leading player in shipping lines, especially in the Trans-Atlantic routes. It usually handles three and a half billion tons of freight each month. It has business relations with Old World companies that go back to the year it was founded, and they are especially popular in shipping things between Europe and the USA. Wayne Foundation: This branch is the sum of a group of different foundations. It provides funds for scientific research and helps people with research by providing facilities and training. If there is a breakthrough, one of the other branches steps in to help. The cost of this assistance is that Wayne Enterprises reserves the right to veto selling the patent or letting the patent be used. Primarily this right is used to keep potentially dangerous technologies out of the public or worse hands. The following sub-branches are as follows: The Thomas Wayne Foundation is a foundation for medicine and medical help. It provides annual awards for medical breakthroughs and lifelong commitment, similar to the Nobel Foundation. It is also responsible for funding the Thomas Wayne Memorial Clinic in Park Row, Gotham's infamous Crime Alley memorial, and it funds and runs dozens of other free clinics all over the city and other troubled cities like Bludhaven. Dr. Leslie Thompkins runs the Memorial Clinic in Crime Alley. The Martha Wayne Foundation is a patron of the arts, families, education, and tolerance. The foundation supports and assists with a number of orphanages, free schools, and provides teachers/tutors for those who have learning difficulties. They also provide grants to help fund artists in furthering their education and art-work. It also sponsors companies like Family Finders Inc. in Gotham City; it is an organization directed at finding lost people and re-uniting families. Finally, but not least it sponsors and runs dozens of soup kitchens within the city. It has a very large network of connections in the world of charities, as well as connections in the newest trends and arts, as well as access to the streets through the soup kitchens and social services groups. Wayne Industries: This branch hands the research and development for all things industrial, from heavy machines to engines to motors, pneumatic systems, and large scale systems. It also does clear, mechanical fission and fusion power plants. They manufacture cars, make cloth, and more. This branch also controls Wayne Mining. Wayne Mining mostly produces gold and some precious stones in Africa. They make the second most profit in Wayne Enterprises. Wayne Medical: This branch is a sister company to Wayne Biotech, but has a different field of study. It studies cancer and AIDS with Wayne Biotech, but its primary mission is the force behind the Gotham Healthcare System. It focuses more on treating illnesses than researching them. It shares its facilities with the free clinics, and maintains and runs many hospitals in Gotham City, even assisting with the orphanages. Wayne Electronics: This branch competes in the home and personal computing industries along with LexCorp and Stark Industries. Its products emphasis speed, durability, and ease of use. It produces anything from portable radios to stereo and Hi-Fi systems, movie cameras, cameras, and electronics, measuring devices, scanners, surveillance equipment, computers, and other electronic devices. It is a top selling brand name in electronics from multimedia to precision systems. It has other branches of business that include information technology, wired networks, wireless networks, and space explorations systems and satellites. Wayne Entertainment: In direct competition with WGBS, Galaxy Communications, and LexCom, most of those companies along with other television and movie companies provide the same services as Wayne Entertainment. However, they have expanded, including partnerships with many modeling agencies and multimedia houses it has a reputation of working well with others. Wayne Steel: This branch's plant and works are one of the oldest steel mills and one of the shipyards in Gotham City, and have nearly as much fame as the Newport News Shipyards. It dates back to the founding of the Tricorner navel yards. When the government began to pull out some of their navel shipyards from Gotham, Wayne Steel moved in and purchased them for WayneYards or Wayne Shipbuilding. It has metal refineries in Gotham and produces high quality steel. Metallurgical studies have become extremely important as alien technologies and new alloys have been studied and then replicated. Wayne Shipbuilding A.K.A. WayneYards: This branch is a venerable and respected shipyard in Gotham City and the world. Along with the Newport News Shipyards, WayneYards is responsible for a large number of the naval warships, commercial, and private ships that are built. Even though the Newport facilities might appear to be WayneYards' prime competitor, it is actually the Japanese and Korean shipyards that are Wayne Shipbuilding's main competitors for civilian and merchantmen ships. Wayne Foods: A little known subsidiary, it runs quite a few farms and cattle ranches in the Breadbasket area of the United States, as well as importing beef from Argentina and other countries. It has a few canneries in Gotham and other facilities like meat packing plants and dairies on the mainland side. Primarily Gotham-based, it is one of the largest employers in the city and as a result very popular within the city. It even produces specialized products like ecological foods, natural lines with no additives and controlled growing. |-|Employees= Placeholder.jpg| Bruce Wayne Chairman Placeholder.jpg| Lucius Fox CEO Category:Businesses